New Girl
by smcc1989
Summary: Ariel a young girl from Ohio suddenly finds herself in the past. how will Inuyasha and the others react to her? i do not own inuyasha or the characters except Ariel


Once upon a time there was a girl who lived in the big town of Cleveland, Ohio. She was sixteen and very beautiful, she was also one of the nicest people you could ever meet until someone made her mad then she had the nastiest temper. Any way she had blood red hair down to the back of her knees and bright hazel eyes. This girls name was Ariel Etchizen.

One day Ariel was walking home from school mumbling about how much she hated her school uniform which was a blue skirt that went to mid thigh and a button up white shirt with a blue jacket. Man how she hated that uniform. She was so busy mumbling about how much she hated her uniform that she didn't notice that she had turned off the side walk and was walking straight for the well that was in the yard until she fell down it. When she finally landed she wasn't hurt at all but she was very dizzy. When she looked up all she could see was clear blue skies with a couple whit puffy clouds. She could no longer hear the cars rushing by.

She seen some vines on the side of the well and slowly climbed up them. When she reached the lip of the well all she could see was a grassy field and a forest.

"Where am I?" she thought out loud

"You are in Feudal era Japan" a voice growled. Ariel quickly looked up to see a guy dressed in a red Hakama and a red Hitoe. He had white hair, amber eyes and puppy ears on top of his head.

"Now who the hell are you and how can you time travel like kagome?" he growled.

"who?" Ariel said

"Not important! Answer my damn questions!" He growled as he pulled her out of the well.

"My name is Ariel Etchizen and I have no idea how I time traveled. I just fell down a well and landed here." Ariel said

He started sniffing Ariel then he pulled back and said

"You are of my pack."

"Huh?" Ariel said a little freaked out by him sniffing her.

"You have my scent in your blood from my mothers side." He said

"ook" Ariel said

"Come you may stay with my pack until we figure out how to get you back." He said.

"Ummm… What do you mean by pack?" Ariel asked. " and who are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha, and I'm half dog demon and we call our family a pack." Inuyasha said.

"ok" Ariel said.

Inuyasha picked Ariel up and swung her over onto his back so her legs where on his hips and her arms around his neck. She screamed as he took off running and leaping through the trees faster than a car. When he finally stopped she slowly opened her eyes to see a small hut in front of them and huts all around them. He walked towards the hut and went inside. Inside the hut there were two younger women one dressed in a modern Japanese school uniform and the other dressed in a kimono. There was an elderly lady dressed in miko clothing and a young man dressed in purple robes. There was also a young fox demon kit and a two tailed cat. They all looked up as Inuyasha and Ariel entered and starred as their mouths dropped. Inuyasha set Ariel down gently and put her in front of him.

"This is my cousin Ariel. She some how came out of the well like Kagome does." Inuyasha said to the people "Ariel this is my pack." The youngest girl stood up and walked over to Ariel and Inuyasha.

"Hi Ariel, I'm Kagome it's nice to meet you." Kagome said

"It's nice to meet you too." Ariel said

The rest of the group came to introduce themselves. The elderly lady's name was Kaede and the other young woman's name was Sango. The young fox kit was named Shippo and the two tailed cat was named Kirara. The young mans name was miroku and he was a pervert he tried to grab Ariel's butt but inuyasha stopped him. They all sat back down around the cooking fire and Inuyasha laid out too. Ariel sat down in front of his stomach shyly. She slowly fell asleep against Inuyasha after telling everyone how she ended up there and after they told her about their enemy Naraku ,and how he is after the jewel shards Kagome has.

About two weeks later they were hot on Naraku's trail, When Inuyasha shouted for them to stop because he smelled a demon coming at them. They all stopped and got in fighting stances even Ariel. Then the demon was there. He had long black hair with red streaks through it and purple eyes. He was about six foot and two inches tall and very muscular and handsome. The strange thing was he looked almost exactly like Ariel. He looked mad until his eyes landed on Ariel then they softened.

"Ariel, is that really you?" th demon said stepping towards her.

"What do you want with her?!" Inuyasha yelled moving protectively infront of Ariel.

"Step aside cousin and let me see my sister." The demon said

"sister…" everyone said at once.

"Akil…..Oww!" Ariel said then screamed as she got a splitting headache as her past memories came flooding back to her.

Ariel remembered now, she remembered everything, how when she was ten years old she was sent to live in the future until her kingdom was safe again because they were in a middle of a war and her father didn't want her captured. She remembered that she was a miko- demon princess of the Neko demons. Her mother was Midoriko the most powerful mikoever to live, then she turned demon to be with her lover and her father was the king of Neko demons. She knows her mother is dead had died when she was seven years old. Her Brother is 200 years old and her best friend. She is the heir to the kingdom and she has a cute two tailed pet cat demon.

Ariel looked up to see everyone looking at her worried and Inuyasha holding Akil away from her. She broke away from Kagome and Sango's hold saying she was ok and ran over to her brother throwing her arms around him yelling his name and crying as he hugged her back telling her how much he missed her. Akil told that the war was over that it had ended two years after she was sent away. About how they tried everything to get her back but it was no use she was loss to them. He told her that their big tough father cried every night because he missed her so much. Ariel slowly backed out of his arms and told him About her life in the future about her two best friends Ty and Ryan the goth and angry boys. She told him how good her family in the future was to her. Then she introduced him to her new friends.

"Inuyasha, I remember you now your mother Isioi she was my mothers best friend and favorite cousin and you were mine until she died and I never saw you again." Ariel said to Inuyasha hugging him.

"I remember you too we were such brats together you made me feel loved. I use to call you Ari" Inuyasha said hugging her back.

" yea and I called you Yasha." Ariel said.

"and you" Ariel and Inuyasha said together turning to Akil " you were our favorite person to pick on." They said laugh as he rolled his eyes.

" Ariel you need to come home baby girl." Akil said

"I know I want to see Daddy." Ariel said.

" come we'll head there now." Akil said turning so Ariel could get on his back.

"but what about my friends?" Ariel said looking and Inuyasha, Kagome and the others.

" they can come too I'll adjust my pace. Get on." Akil said.

Ariel hopped on his back as Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and Miroku, Sango and Shippo jumped on Kirara the two tail cat demon. They headed west towards Ariel'skingdom. On the way she fell asleep and when they arrived at Ariel's and Akil's kingdom they went straight for the castle. The castle was huge and beautiful they walked through the gates that opened and into the courtyard. Where they seen the castle doors fly open and a flash of red flying at them. It stopped right in front of them to reveal itself as a handsome demon with red hair and brown eyes with a black stripe on each cheek and a purple heart with a black arrow through it on his forehead. He had a golden crown on top his head He was about 6'5 and looked exactly like Ariel. The demon looked at them then straight at Ariel as he put his arms up as if asking for a hug.

"My baby! Welcome home Ari darling." He said crying

"Daddy!" Ariel cried running into his arms hugging him tight as he swung her around.

That night everyone stayed at the palace and learned that when Ariel reached the age of 21 she would take over the kingdom. Ariel was so glad to be back home with her dear father and brother. She was sad that her friends had to leave but they had a task to do. So they said their goodbyes and promised to visit.

It was three weeks later and Ariel had been in bed for two hours when a servant came in and told her that a guest needed to see her right away. See she was taking charge right now because her father and brother were away on a business treaty. She got up and put a robe over her nightdress and went down stairs to see Inuyasha's older half-brother Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru how may I assist you?" Ariel asked him


End file.
